Mirladris
Mirladris '''is a county in the Kingdom of Blyth and is known for being home to the Capital of the Kingdom, home to the Queen (As well as former monarchs) and predominantly urban environments. The area that makes up Mirladris and Greater Mirladris are notable as they were the first settlements post-aggravation Location Mirladris is situated in western Blyth and is the second smallest county in the Kingdom. It is centrally located between Parsec (to the north) Selnite (to the west) Trillic (to the south) and Aphellion (to the east). Landscape Mirladris is a very flat and grassy region, containing a reasonable amount of inland lakes and one river that flows through the Selnite/Trillic border and into the ocean. The county's large population has lead to many urban areas (and resulted in King Elliot proposing the clean-energy act.) Areas closer to other county borders are less urban and more suburban-- often times the result of wealthy becoming tired of the fast paced hustle and bustle of Mirladris life; but still needing to be close for work. History Mirladris was the first settlement founded post-aggravation by Oswin Wait before he was given the title of King. As more settlements started forming with survivors the area became unified as "Mirladris" which Oswin said was named after a fallen companion. By the year 4 Mirladris and Trillic were both mapped and deemed counties in an effort to reform a kingdom. Mirladris was decided to be the capital due to it's location to other possible settlements. On Kuiper 33rd on the 42nd year Mirladris experienced a city-wide riot in the capital that caused waves through the whole county. The death of the King and his son two years prior caused the government to lose control of the citizens, many losing hope in the settlements and new world. Lionknights from the newly formed Kith has to be called upon to lock up citizens in dungeons across Mirladris. Though Kith had helped in the riots, it caused unease between the two counties as both had differing opinions about how to handle the future of the counties. The threat of Civil war between Mirladris and Kith was at it's peak in the year 47-- however Rinoa Leonheart helped Queen Tillmit defuse the situation after delivering "The Leonheart Papers" to the capital, which were revealed in a speech by Queen Tillmit. In the year 59 Queen Ella, a descendant of Oswin Wait, declared Blyth formally be recognized as kingdom, thus Mirladris City also being recognized formally as the capital. In 101 the awakening of the High-Elves who went into stasis during the Aggravation had the Kingdom in uproar and confusion however Queen Ella granted them an area to do with as they please, as well as many embassies across the country. Their largest embassy being in Mirladris county. During King Edgar and King Edgar II's reign construction of many churches,chapels and even temples to St. Cuthbert were constructed across Mirladris. In 142 the capital city was attacked by Erza Ward and her company ''The Scarlet Uproar ''resulting in a battle in the capital and resulted in the overthrowing of Edgar II, allowing his brother William to take the throne. In 160 the first train line from Mirladris city was built, going to Telesto. In 183 the Banking Act and formation of the National Bank of Blyth resulted in Financial districts in neraly every Mirladris city to be built and soon become the busiest part of said cities. Settlements '''Mirladris City: The capital of Greater Mirladris and home to the Queen. Notable for being a hub for the Kingdom and housing Castle Mirladris. Luggerport: '''A small town built as as a stop for trains. A small group of people moved their to house train workers and sell goods to passengers. '''Narvi: A town at the edge of the Mirladris border to Aphellion. The Mirladris-Telesto line cuts through it. It had a mining boom around the year 260. Notable People from Mirladris * Detective Baldric Dewurt * Erwin Cook * Doctor Victor Cromwell * Wilton Thorne * Lucy Thorne * Queen Eleanore Wait * King Cassius Eucliffe * Queen Harriet II * Commander Hawk * Assistant Commissioner Cassandra Hawk * Alexander Burnett * Leta Cook * Pilgrim Othni * Louis the Curator * Lukas Sarkany Trivia